Snowball Fight Reunion
by SatanOlinsky
Summary: Different POV's of a snowball fight turned reunion.


**Snowball Fight Reunion**

 **Chapter 1 - Abby POV**

The first winter on the ground hit them hard and fast. Underestimating the time they had, the Sky People didn't hurry in the shelter building nearly as fast as they should have. One night it was at least 50 degrees, and by the time morning came, it was about 20 with at least three feet of snow.

Abby Griffin walked out of the med bay, where she had fallen asleep with two children who were ill; whose parents hadn't made the trip down… As far as she knew, anyway. The coughing and heaving came when the cold did. She was positive it would blow over, as they were just not used to it. When she opened the new, sturdy door to the outside, her breath caught in her throat. It was beautiful. The whole camp was covered. A few people were already making their way around the cold, yet surprisingly sunny clearing. She took a moment to look around their slowly expanding home. She and Marcus had met with Lexa not long ago and had come to an agreement about land. At first, the Commander was not willing to give much up. That is, until she realized what had been done to the Mountain Men. She had told them the expand as much as they needed, minus the few landmarks that would reach a stopping point. The Grounder Clans, of course, wanted to keep the Mountain as their own. What they would use it for, Abby wasn't sure. Kane was not happy with this, as he argued that it'd be more useful for us. This had caused disagreement between many. Both Grounders, and the Ark's people.

Things quieted down as soon as Lexa spoke. She had, too, considered keeping the Mountain for herself and her army. But she too, agreed with Kane. They had no use for the technology on the inside. Lexa and Abby came to the agreement that the Mountain would be neutral ground for both groups. It was told once and once only to all of their people, that if anyone disagrees, they have two choices: 1. move on alone, or 2. execution. Both groups stayed far from the Mountain, as it was too painful for either to go back. A small group had travelled back at one point, when supplies ran low. Monty and Jasper had gotten their chocolate cake (and it's recipe.)

At the thought of the two boys, Abby scanned the camp to find the two of them, as she'd thought, huddled together just inside the entrance to the Ark with Harper and a young boy, probably around nine or ten. They were playing cards of some sort, it seemed. Jasper had finally forgiven Monty, and came to the realization that Maya could never be saved, and that she was the real hero in all this. They had gone back to retrieve her body and bury it along with the fallen from the Dropship, as well as Fox and any others they'd lost. It only seemed right to them. After that, the two had been just as inseparable as they had been before. Harper and Monty had a "thing" now, and seemed to enjoy each other's company.

Speaking of "things," where were the two hotheads who were always arguing in the mech station? As she starting climbing through the stiff, yet soft white fluff, she looked around for the stubborn girl and obnoxious boy who has a lot of growing up to do just yet. Not seeing them, she headed towards the gate, where she heard tons of laughter. She passed a few people who were either staying warm, or venturing out into the new mystery the Earth presented. Once out the gates, she saw what all the joy was. Joy? That wasn't a common term in their small world. She saw Raven and Wick, wrestling each other in the deep substance. They had a rough patch not long ago. Raven declared she was pregnant. Everyone took the news great. The baby, however, decided to come four months early, and, as much as Abby could have been prepared on the Ark for a premature birth, she was not here on the ground. And just as luck would have it, Lexa's village had gone to Polis for a while, so not even anyone there could help them revive the infant. It was hard for everyone. It's been about a month, now, and they seem to have adjusted okay. Speaking of babies, Octavia announced she was pregnant not long after Raven. Her and Lincoln had decided to move out on their own; find their place. Apparently TonDC was rebuilt, and Indra let them back in. She doesn't know how or why, and really doesn't want to. She's just glad that they're happy. The two who were visiting played lightly in the snow alongside Raven and Wick, giggling at each other and throwing balls of it at Miller and his dad, who were trying to stand guard, but eventually getting succumbed into the play. They hadn't really needed any guards posted since the truce. But Bellamy insisted we kept at least a couple near the gate.

Bellamy… Abby scanned the front area she had now reached just outside the gate. She quickly spotted the slouched man sitting on a cleared section of the ground, usual rifle in it usual spot slung across his back, arms resting on his knees, which were pulled up near his torso. Abby watched as he watched his younger sister and her lover play in the snow. She could tell he was putting a mask on for the sake of everyone else. He was smiling, but he wasn't _really_ smiling. She'd really never seen Bellamy Blake truly smile, but she knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon. Not when the one person Octavia says he will smile around, isn't here.

 _ **Clarke.**_

It hurt Abby to think of her daughter who had fled with her demons all those months ago, but her pain and anger soon turned into understanding. The day she left, the day they won the battle. Abby had gotten settled along with Harper, Raven, and a few others in the medical bay when they needed a doctor. She had asked for someone to find Clarke, and when no one would, Monty had diverted his eyes to the ground and tried to walk away quickly. Abby had stopped him and asked where Clarke was.

" _ **Monty. Where's. My. Daughter?"**_

The boy looked scared, to say the least. " _I… I don't know. She's… She needs time."_

 _"_ _ **Time?! What do you mean**_ _ **time?**_ " She had started to panic.

" _She's not here, okay?! She left! She's not coming in! She can't handle seeing our faces everyday knowing what she had to do to get all of us here!_ " Monty had then stormed out, tears running down his face.

Octavia had run after him with a look from Kane. He didn't reveal anything else about it.

Bellamy had shown up later on, once everyone was a bit settled. He checked Raven and Wick, Harper and Miller. Everyone. Except Abby. He asked Kane how she was, though standing right next to her, he never looked at her or acknowledged her once. Kane had given him a nod, but as Bellamy turned to leave, the light bulb in Abby's head blew.

" _ **You let her go, didn't you?"**_ She had snarled the words, causing the young man to stop dead in his tracks. " _ **My daughter isn't coming inside because of YOU!"**_ Marcus had tried to calm her down, but she kept jabbing. She kept poking the bear. " _ **I knew you were trouble when we got here and you and John Murphy got into it at the drop ship. I knew you were bad news as soon as Clarke took your word over mine, her own mother's. I knew YOU were going to be a road that blocked Clarke from her direction. YOU, Bellamy Blake. YOU let my daughter get away! YOU DROVE HER AWAY. YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!"**_

She wasn't ready for what happened next. If she'd ever seen anyone spin around so fast, it was him. All of the anger she felt towards his back evaporated when she saw his face, his eyes. Anger. Pain. Discomfort. Hurt. Sadness.

 **Love.**

Abby knew right then and there, she'd crossed the line she can't uncross. The tears in his eyes never dared to fall, but they were there, heavily so.

" _ **FIRST OF ALL, DOC-TOR. NO. ONE.**_ _ **LETS**_ _ **CLARKE GRIFFIN.**_ _ **DO.**_ _ **A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G. SECOND OF ALL, FUCK YOU."**_ The tears fell immediately when the last two words fell out, this happening the same time Octavia rolls in to help with the last patients. She had nearly slammed into her brother, and was concerned quickly. Kane recommended her to not go after him, which, of course, who does Octavia Blake really pay attention to? She had indeed followed her brother into his tent, where he started to breath heavily. Octavia quickly registered he was having a panic attack. She she went to help him, he had quickly recovered, turning around and shoving his sister hard onto the ground outside. Shocked and in pain with a now twisted elbow from the landing, she just looked at him like he was crazy.

" _What's the matter? What happened to 'get knocked down, get back up,' hmm?"_ And with that, he quickly stormed out of camp, Kane, who had seen the whole incident, quickly helped Octavia.

One thing Abby knew when Clarke left Camp Jaha that day, Bellamy did too.

Watching him watching his little sister, she wonders if he'll ever return to his old self. She doesn't know this 'old self' of his too well, but it's got to be better than the lost, damaged, ghost that haunts the camp every day, staying out of it as much as it can.

It took her a moment to realize he was staring back at her. Their eyes locked and she saw understanding in his expression. It had been about seven months since the blonde leader vanished behind the tree line. No one, not even Lexa or any of her grounders had seen her. They could be lying, but she knew the Commander was not. She knew the two had grown close. How close, Abby wasn't sure. All she knew was the young leader was concerned for the eighteen-year-old's well being, but chose to give her the peace she seeked.

Abby had tried so hard to put search units out. Every day, twice a day, sometimes three times, for at least three months. They were never successful. There were no traces. And despite Bellamy's attempts to disagree on search parties, she knew he watched for her. Every night. Every single night for the last seven months, he sat post. Miller, too. Nathan Miller was a good friend. His dad would try to get him to come down, go to sleep. But no. He stayed right up there on that post with his friend. Hoping, praying that they'd see a flash of yellow in the greenery.

She realized again that she and the young leader were still staring at each other. She decided to walk over to him, noticing him stiffen as she did so. They only spoke during council meetings and when it was needed. He was a part of the council, now. Kane had offered up the position since there was no sign of Thelonious ever returning. He'd accepted it, mumbling to himself something about taking care of them. When she reached the spot where he sat on the cold, wet ground, she realized he had cleared the snow a little for a spot next to him. Surprised, she quietly said, "Thank you." Nodding, he continued watching the others play and gasp at the cold smacking their faces or being shoved down their backs.

"Lincoln said soon there should be a few deer and rabbits still to roam, but we need to be diligent about new predators that come during this season. Wolves…. Big cats like the panthers, only worse. And the worst of them all; the cold." His voice was scratchy from lack of use, but he was calm.

"How do we defend ourselves?"

"Indra is willing to loan us some spears and Raven and Jasper are working on rounds. David (Miller's dad), Kane and I start rifle training tomorrow morning." It was quiet for a few moments between them before he hesitantly spoke again, "Agh… W... What if…" his eyes darted around, "She left with a pistol and the clothes on her back. She can't fight off a-"

"She can." She cut him off, looking at him. She placed a hand on his arm. "She can. And she will." Even she was surprised at how steady her voice was. He looked up and her and slowly nodded, only to be dragged up from the ground by Octavia.


End file.
